


Work of a peculiar nature

by sl0ff



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Bestiality, Drug Use, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Other, Transformation, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl0ff/pseuds/sl0ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the breach is closed it's not all fun and games as Newt thought it would be.Things get even worse when he's kidnapped by Hannibal Chau and forced to work on a 'cure' for the mobster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world had been saved and people were happy. For a while it was nothing but celebrations, the days following the breaches closure were some of the best Newt had experienced in his 36 years, but as expected, when the excitement wore off people began to morn. The world had been saved but at the price of too many lives to count.  
As the leaders of each nation came together to discuss how they were to rebuild the world, those who had saved it were left with a sense of emptiness. For many, this was all they had known, spending a large chunk of their lives completely devoted to the breach and the terrors it brought through. Now it was gone? It was hard to get used to.  
Newt had always been able to adapt, but even he was struggling. He and Hermann stayed in the Shatterdome while many of the staff returned to their home countries, Tendo leaving shortly after he'd said his good byes with a half smile on his face and a pat on Newt's back, warning the scientist to be good. The remaining Jegear pilots left a little later, and soon only a few maintenance staff stayed in what had once been the hub of the global protection base. 

"Newton would you stop that?"  
Hermann pinched between his eyes, watching the shorter man pace back and forth in the lab, drumming his fingers along the edge of the desk as he went. He knew what Newt was feeling, could sense the anxiety building in the man, but honestly it was driving him insane. The connection they shared now since the drift was deep. Though they still had their moments of bickering and back lash, Hermann could honestly say that Newton was someone he cared very much for. A friend. Maybe more.

He knew the man was scared of having to leave the base, of what came 'after', but driving himself up into this frenzy would do nothing but worsen the situation.  
"Sit down, look. You're going to be fine Newton, ok? I have told you, I will stay with you, you don't have to be alone all right?" It felt almost to intimate to say the words out load, unsure if they would only cause to anger the scientist, but Newt merely turned and gave Hermann and small half smile.

"I know dude, I just...I need a few days to gather my thoughts ok? my minds all scattered and stuff, just need to relax, actually get some sleep. I'll be fine after that, I know I will I just-..." he trails off with a dismissive wave of his hand, Hermann nodding then leaning on his cane as he stood, giving Newt a small pat on the shoulder, allowing his hand to linger.  
"Very well, you should stay in the city. It will do you no good staying here. Take a small break, I need to contact my father anyway, so I will be away for a few days. if you need me, contact me, yes?"  
Newt makes a face at the mention of Lars, the man's name making his skin crawl, though he was inwardly pleased that Hermann was probably going to go rubb his dads face in the fact that hell yeah, he'd saved the world, no thanks to the bastard. 

"Yeah, you're right. Getting kinda stuffy in here. Ok, vacation time. I'll go find someplace in the city, go out, relax, have a good time. And then when you come back we can sort stuff out"  
Exactly what that 'stuff' was had yet to be discussed. Their relationship (could he call it that?) was up in the air at the moment, Newt knowing that the feelings he had for the other man were clearly leaning towards being more than a platonic friendship. They would have to talk at some point, but not now. It could wait. The world wasn't going to end after all.  
"Allright. Well then, I will see you next week Newton-"  
"Newt. It's newt dude, I think we're at least onto nicknames by now"  
"Ah, yes. Well 'Newt', I will see you soon. Stay safe, and be sure to message me if you need me, understood?"  
Newt gives a mock salute before pulling Hermann into a tight hug, both of them holding onto the other longer then was probably normal before Hermann gently pulled away, giving Newts hand an affectionate squeeze before he turned to leave. 

\--------------------------------

Newt booked himself up in one of the hotels the Shatterdome had a contract with. A nice place, usually used for governmental visitors who'd been checking out the facility. Close to the bone slums but with less chance of him getting mugged.  
He packs light, taking a few spare changes of clothes and grabbing his wallet, laptop and phone before taking a cab over the other side of the city.  
The room is nice with a decent view, but he can't pretend it's making him feel any better. It might have been more attractive then the cold steel walls of the shatterdome but he still feels out of place. Everything just feels wrong.

With a sigh he boots up his laptop, toeing off his boots letting them thud to the floor before slumping back onto the plush bed, resting the laptop on his chest and checking his emails.  
Not as many as he thought he'd have. Honestly newt had been expecting at least a movie deal by now, but it seemed most people just wanted to forget about the breach, to push the memory of the last fifteen years under the rug of humanity and pretend it never happened. He helped save the world but the world didn't seem to care all that much. It's not that he did it for fame and fortune, hell not he wasn't that shallow, but he can't help but admit he's a little disappointed it hasn't followed. Maybe he wasn't meant to be a rockstar after all?

Hours pass and he's done nothing but stare at his computer screen, browsing a few websites, wasting his time. Hemanns right. He really should go out and do something, have some fun, take his mind off the slump he'd gotten into. It's not easy but he forces himself into the shower and puts on a new change of clothes, feeling a little better when he catches himself in the mirror. He looks good, all things considered. Eyes still blood shot to hell and back, and the dark circles of no sleep aren't going away any time soon but apart from that, yeah. He feels better. 

He pockets his phone and wallet and pulls on his leather jacket, zipping it up when he's outside and letting his feet lead him away from the hotel.  
The next few hours pass with him winding his way through the city streets from one bar to another, getting progressively more drunk but still able to keep himself on two feet. It's only when he hears the chanting does he realise he's in the bone slums, seeing the carcass of the Kaiju rising above the buildings. It makes his tense and for a second he thinks he's going to be seeing the drinks on the side walk, though his tummy settles and he makes himself keep walking. 

It's a sobering moment but it helps clear his head, and only now does he start to feel like he's being watched. It's weird, he's surrounded by people so obviously someone's looking at him, but this? It feels more intense. Newt had purposely booked a hotel away from the slums for precisely this reason, but his drunken state apparently was gagging for him to end up on the end of some assholes bowie knife.   
He absently rubs at the underside of his nose, pulling the jacket a little tighter around himself and trying to keep outta peoples way. It's only when he catches sight of the bald woman in the black suit that yeah, something is defiantly wrong here. She was there back in Hannibals base when he'd been trying to get the Kaiju brain and now she's clearly coming towards him. Without thinking he turns and runs, weaving his way through the crowd, fingers scrambling at his phone, trying to co-ordinate his legs for running and his fingers for typing in Hermans number. 

Dipping into a side ally he clutches the phone close, breathing hard now, muttering under his breath as the phone rings but then cuts to voice mail.

"Fuck-Hermann!"

Of course, the guy was on a plane right now half way to Germany and the little goody goody would have course turned his phone off, probably had his life jacket on 'just in case'.  
Unfortunately for Newt he doesn't have any time to leave an angry voice message on Hermanns answering machine as strong hands suddenly wrap around his midsection and he's pulled to the floor, a red handkerchief pressed over his mouth, making him flail and lash out until slowly his limbs fade to dead weight and his vision turns to black, feeling himself slip into darkness as his body crumples to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blue lights shine behind his eyes and a sharp stabbing sensation fills his mind alongside thousands of images, thoughts that intertwine and become one, making Newts heart pound in his chest. Deep in the hive mind he can see through the eyes of the Kaiju as their masters create more clones._  
 _Overlords, the creators_  
 _He'd been right, they all held the same genetic makeup, monsters engineered to wipe out humanity, to pave a way for the colonists to take over the earth and mine it for everything it was worth before leaving on to rinse and repeat with every other planet in their solar system._

As Newt wakes for a second he thinks he's coming back from the drift, mind feeling almost as foggy and out of place as it had done when he'd first drifted and nearly killed himself in the process. It takes him a while to realize he's not in the Shatterdome, where there should be a calming green light from the Kaiju tanks instead he's in a low lit red room tied to what looks to be a metal chair, though it's hard to tell without his glasses. Someone is standing behind him and is speaking in a low muffled voice in a language he doesn't understand, catching a few words in English but not enough to piece together what the hell is going on. 

"H-hay man, I don't know what you want, look I'm sorry can we just talk this ou-"  
He's cut off as a fist slams into the side of his face, knocking his head to the side with a sickening crack. The taste of copper fills his mouth and Newt spits to the side, seeing a glimpse of white mixed with the saliva and blood. Poking the side of his mouth with his tongue he feels where his tooth has snapped off, jagged edge pointing out a strange angle now, feeling foreign within his own mouth.  
"No talking"  
The voice moves away from behind him and around to his front, revealing it to be one of Hannibals Hench men, decked out in the tell tale black and red with the small insignia tattooed under the man's left eye. Reaching into his pocket he removes Newt's glasses and places them onto the scientists bruised face, giving a mock smile and then cupping newt's cheek, making him look up. The smaller man can do little but remain silent, breathing heavy, the noise sounding overtly loud in his ear, blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth.  
"You're smart, yes?"

Newt doesn't respond at first but the glove covered fingers start to tighten on his face and the man's look turns sour.  
"Y-yes! Yes I'm smart"

He doesn't know how he's supposed to answer. Was it a trick question? was he supposed to be modest and deny his own intelligence?  
Luckily it seems he's picked the correct reply as the man merely smiles again and releases him.  
"You will not scream. You will not run. You will not leave here or you will be killed. Understood? If you complete your research you will be allowed to leave unharmed. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes! I understand, I- I get it. No screaming, no running-"  
Once again he's cut short with a swift punch to the gut and while Newt is doubled over trying not to vomit up his dinner onto his lap, the ropes keeping him bound to the chair are cut free, causing him to fall forwards onto the floor, rolling over onto his side until he's ungracefully pulled to his feet and forced to walk forwards on unstable footing.  
It's no surprise when he's lead out of the small room finding himself in the main entrance to Hannibal Chau's Kaiju emporium. It's much the same as it was before, people running about with scalpels in hand, dealing with various Kaiju parts, chopping them up and bagging them for sale, grinding them down into god knows what for people to snort and sniff and pretend it would help them with cancer or getting laid or whatever the hell they believed would happen.

"Follow"

The man keeps a close eye on Newt, leading him from the entrance into another room on the left hand side behind a few of the sample units. This room is different, laid out like a lab with various pieces of equipment, some Newt's familiar with, other things he's not.  
He is made to stop in front of a table where a small three inch cube, about half a centimeter thick piece of blue flesh has been laid out on a silver sample tray. Beside it is several tubes labelled 'Saliva, blood, urine, seminal fluid' and another small clear bag full of what seems to be claw clippings.  
Newt is handed a notebook which has what looks to be some research material scribbled down, results and limited information on several previous tests before the writing just suddenly stops. 

"You are to research these samples, report back what you find. They have been...mutated and we need you to find a 'cure'. Understood?"  
"You want me to treat infected kaiju samples? Ok, I mean...I can try-"  
"Trying is not good enough. You have a month. If you cannot find a cure to the problem we will find someone else. Understood?" 

Newts left with little choice but to nod his head and hope he doesn't end up punched to the floor again. 

"Good. Hannibal chau thanks you for your co-operation. You will be monitored and are expected to give reports at the end of each day. A room has been provided for you down the hall. Please remember the warnings Dr Geizler. Until the research is completed you will not be able to leave this facility or contact anyone else. Good luck"  
And with that the man turns and leaves, the door clicking into place behind him with the sound of a heavy lock.  
For a while Newt can do nothing but stand in place and try and gather himself together. His face hurts, his head is pounding, and honestly he's fucking scared. From what he can gather he's now part of a kidnapping. One that, should he fail, will result in his death. 

Well this was just perfect wasn't it? He managed to survive the god damn apocalypse but now he's going to be slaughtered by mobsters? How the hell was that fair? It seemed that the universe really had it out for him.  
After inspecting the lab he finds that it's heavily stocked with all the supplies he could need, having everything he had back at the lab at the Shatterdome, and all the things he'd wanted but been unable to get due to shitty funding. If he wasn't in some life of death situation he'd probably be more excited. 

To keep himself from falling into a full blown panic attack (honestly he's surprised he isn't curled up hyperventilating on the floor by now) he goes to the sample tray and looks over what he's got to deal with. It seems to be kaiju in nature, at least from first glance, though the skin does seem a little lighter than most. 

Well, if he was going to be killed if he didn't find a treatment for the samples, he might as well get to work? It wasn't as if he had much else to do.  
He runs all the usual tests he can think of on the tissue, writing down his research and trying to keep his handwriting neat and organised so the mobsters didn't cut off his fingers or something for his chicken scratch. So far he can't find anything overtly odd about it, until he repeats one of the tests he'd done on the tissue sample at the start of the night. The numbers that come back are different, way more than is the standardized repeated divergence.  
"What the hell?"

Inspecting the sample closer he sees that the colour seems darker now then it had some hours before. Where it once had a light blue tinge in some patches, it's now a solid blue with several small raised bumps covering the surface, much like the smaller scales on the more malleable Kaiju tissue. 

Testing out the other samples he sees that they have also changed, the levels in the ammonia in the blood having increased by ten percent. The lab conditions are perfect for keeping the samples from deteriorating. He's done this for years, there's no way he'd let a sample get contaminated while he was working on it so it has to be from the tissues own genetics.  
The mobsters had said that the samples were infected, and Newt had assumed a result of the infection was the strange results he'd taken at first (they weren't as prominent as he had been expecting, lower ammonia levels, less iron in the blood ect), but it seemed now as if the infection was showing itself by the Kaiju tissue becoming...more Kaiju?  
This didn't make sense.

How was he supposed to 'cure' samples that weren't infected? If anything it seemed what he was supposed to be making was a way to speed up the process in order for the samples to become correct.  
Fine. He could do that. 

He'd never experienced something like this before but he had some ideas on how to quicken the process, it would just take a little fine tuning as to what would work best.  
The hours pass and New is starting to get tired now, he's been up for over twenty four hours, which in itself isn't strange for him, but usually he had a break between, went and got lunch, maybe played some video games to give his mind a little rest, but here he was running on no steam with no time to stop. It's only when he realizes he's run out of samples that he's forced to lean back from the microscope and take a breather. 

"Urh, hay? I urh...I run outta stuff to test. I need more if you want me to carry on?"  
He stands by the door calls out, having tested the lock and still found it shut tight even after all this time. He's thankful for the bathroom attached to the lab, but really he needs to eat now. Get some sleep and rest up. 

"I'm kinda hungry too, can I go take a breather?"  
There no response at first and Newt thinks he's going to be left in here to run himself into the ground until the door is clicked open, allowing Newt to step out of the lab and into the entrance hall once more.  
He's surprised at the sudden onslaught of noise, the doors doing a very good job of keeping out any of the sound from the hustle and bustle, he'd almost forgotten anyone else was here.  
"You have seven hours while we harvest more samples. Your room is this way, food will be brought to you"  
Newt can't help but pick up on something a little strange with the statement as he follows the man down the hallway a large red and gold furnished bedroom adorned with mahogany and black marble.  
'Harvest'?  
He'd been brought here to cure infected samples, samples he had assumed they already had on site. If they needed to be harvested...just what exactly where they being harvested from?

He's snapped from his thoughts as the door is shut behind him and once again he finds himself locked in a room without his consent. It wasn't that he thought he'd be able to run around Hannibal's base, but really? This was ridicules.  
With little else to do and not much time he goes and cleans himself up in the bathroom, pleased to find this one has a shower. When he steps out into the bedroom there's a plate of sushi and dipping tapas with a selection of fruit and a bottle of fresh water resting on the side counter. It's strange, if he didn't have a broken tooth and bruises spreading up his chest he might almost be able to pretend he was staying in some risty five star hotel.  
As he's getting into bed he pulls the covers up close around himself, finding the concept of sleep hard in a situation like this, but strangely as his head hit's the pillow he starts to feel himself sink into the darkness again, limbs feeling weighed down and out of place. Only now does his mind flicker to the prospects of the food being drugged, but he can do little to help it now. 

It's strange though, just before he slips under he swears he hears someone scream, followed by a roar that shakes the very foundations of the base. How very strange indeed.


End file.
